Peter Parker (Earth-12041)
As Spider-Man: (founder and leader), , (leader), , (founder and leader); formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased), May Parker (aunt), Venom Symbiote, Carnage Symbiotes, Spider-Soldiers (cloned from DNA), Scarlet-Spider (Synthezoid clone/"brother"), Bone-Spider (Synthezoid clone, deceased), Ghost-Spider (Synthezoid clone, deceased), Goliath-Spider (Synthezoid clone, deceased), Kaine (Synthezoid clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York; Triskelion, New York City, New York; briefly Boston, Massachusetts; Midtown High School, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, high school student; former Photographer | Education = High School (not yet graduated), S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Origin = Human mutate; Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered radioactive spider created by OsCorp, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibilities. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alex Soto; Paul Dini | First = | Quotation = It took me a while to realize it, but I couldn't have become the Ultimate Spider-Man, until I learned how to be the Ultimate Peter Parker. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 26 | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Parker grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He was left with them after his real parents' death, knowing very little about them. He had a normal life, his best friend was Mary Jane Watson, when they were 5 and decided to run away forever but weren't allowed to cross the street. He developed feelings for her when they got older. Like when they were 12 they tried to get "serious" with a kiss which ended badly, so they decided to simply remain friends, however they've shown to still retain some lingering feelings for each other in their later years, even admitting her to be the "girl of his dreams". When he went to school he was bullied by Flash Thompson, who liked to stuff him in a locker since childhood. In High School he befriended Harry Osborn, the son of billionaire scientist Norman Osborn. He gave Peter a ride in his limousine one day while he was trapped out in the rain. They have been friends ever since. At the age of 15 while attending a Midtown High field trip to Oscorp genetics lab Peter was bitten by a genetically altered radioactive spider. Young Peter Parker gained special abilities similar to those of a spider. He tried to use these new powers to make money via a wrestler career, and after his Uncle Ben was killed by a burglar he could have stopped hours later, he realized that with great power, comes great responsibility, and started using his abilities in a crime-fighting career as Spider-Man. For a while Peter took a job at the , earning money by from taking pictures of his hero persona as he fought crime against criminals like the Enforcers , but J. Jonah Jameson always made him out to be a menace. Great Power, Great Responsibility After one year as vigilante, Spider-Man's activities were the focus of attention of Nick Fury, director of the secret task force S.H.I.E.L.D., and wanted to train Spider-Man to make him a better hero, the "Ultimate Spider-Man". He is confronted by Nick Fury, after a horrendous battle against the Trapster near a bakery, which resulted in huge collateral damage. Peter joined a program for young superheroes along Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger and Power Man, while he continued his super hero career and attended to Midtown High. Doomed One of his first adventures with the trainees being insubordinate and trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done. Venom Days later, Doctor Octopus would create a parasitic organism, a symbiote, using Parker's DNA as a genetic template. It eventually escaped and chased Spider-Man in order to bond to him, occasionally taking a temporary host in an attempt to subdue him. Fed up with the symbiote's attacks, Peter allowed it to bond with him, which completed the symbiote into a new organism known as Venom. Peter managed to free himself, and electrocuted Venom. While most of it was seemingly destroyed, a part of the symbiote was found alive by Harry Osborn in his penthouse and kept. Flight of the Iron Spider After battling the Living Laser and being saved by Iron Man, Spider-Man was offered by Tony Stark to visit Stark Industries Main Plant and gave him his own armor, called the Iron Spider Armor. His inexperience led to minor disasters each mission he used it, angering his fellow teammates. When Living Laser possessed his suit, Spider-Man was forced to battle Iron Man, making Laser to possess Stark's suit after. With a improved version of the Iron Spider suit, Spider-Man was aided by the trainees to fight Iron Man/Living Laser. Spider-Man managed to wake up Stark so he could remove Laser from the armor; the villain was ultimately defeated when Spider-Man used in him a machine which teleported him to an alternate universe. Why I Hate The Gym After that while catching Batroc with White Tiger, Spidey was being spyed on by Octavius and Taskmaster, and to catch Spider-Man, Taskmaster decided to find out who he was; he made a test by going to Midtown High School (since it was suspected that Spider-Man attended there) to see who could match Spider-Man's skill. As Peter made himself look like a weak kid, Taskmaster choose Harry, Danny and Flash as the suspects that could be Spider-Man, telling them that there will be a another trial the next day. The high school was unknowingly closed and Spider-Man and White Tiger went there to see what happened, Taskmaster was already suspecting Flash because he saw that Danny didn't have the spider power and Harry wasn't defending himself; Peter and Ava decided to beat Taskmaster using his weakness, the darkness, and they caught him, than Taskmaster discovered that Flash wasn't Spider-Man and got out using a smoke grenade. The Exclusive Spidey finally agreed to an interview with MJ; luckily they accidentally got into a fight between the Hulk and Zzzax which could prove that Spider-Man is not a Public Menace. Run Pig Run Loki turns Peter into Spider-Ham as payback for Spider-Man ruining his plans. Just then, Asgard's finest hunters led by Skurge the Executioner arrive and chase after Spider-Ham as part of the Great Boar Hunt. Thor comes to Spider-Ham's aid and the fight leads from Midtown High School to the Helicarrier. Before Executioner can land the killing blow on Spider-Ham, the sun sets ending the hunt. Spider-Ham changes back to Spider-Man and punches Loki. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man The team investigates the remains of something that crashed into the Hudson River and there they find the Asgardian weapon known as the Destroyer. When Spider-Man touches the Norn Stone on its chest, the team are transformed into miniature childlike versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little boy with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to be Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor; Nick Fury ordered the team to leave in a Quinjet, which was destroyed and they were forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki then possessed the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby toy store. They were able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor, they transformed him to a childlike form and returned themselves back to normal. Journey of the Iron Fist Spider-Man was being trained by Iron Fist on the Brooklyn Bridge to improve his fighting techniques, without the aid of his Web-Shooters. Iron Fist best Spider-Man in every attack, until a mist covers the bridge and Iron Fist saves Spider-Man from an incoming dagger, which was so fast it almost didn't set off his spider-sense. They battle a ninja, but when Spider-Man retrieves his Web-shooters he sticks the assassin to a nearby truck and is dragged away. An elderly monk appeared and Danny says thank you and goodbye and left in a limousine. Spider-Man confused followed his friend to an airport as he see Danny get on to a Rand Industries jet. Was then that he realized that Danny's family was rich, even if there were previous signs but he had just ignored them. Spider-Man hitches a lift and ends up in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. There he is attacked by the Scorpion, a fellow student of K'un L'un monastery, who threatens the outsider, but Danny stops the fight. They entered the monastery where Danny tells Spider-Man of his origin, of defeating Shou-Lao and gaining the Iron Fist. He only went out into the world for a year to say his goodbyes as he was to be the new ruler of K'un L'un. But he used that time to join the team to help battle for good. He now must take part in a test to prove his worthiness, but before it could begin he is poisoned which blinds him. Danny chooses Spider-Man as his proxy to take part in the test for him. The test are created to test the warriors skill as well as their spirit and after a few near misses they reach the end. The Scorpion falls victim to the last trap believing himself the victor. Spider-Man rescues him but the Scorpion betrays him and seizes the throne for himself. But he had really lost and Spider-Man is claimed the victor with Danny's position as leader assured. The Scorpion attacks but is easily bested by Danny in battle. Danny now gains the powers of two Iron Fist's, as he says goodbye to Spider-Man the Master allows Danny to return with his friend allowing him another year in the outside world. Spider-Man tries to give the Master a fist bump as gratitude but is thrown out of the temple. The Incredible Spider-Hulk As Spider-Man battles Batroc the Leaper on the Manhattan rooftops, he was continually distracted by J.J. Jameson, who as always bad mouthed Spidey calling him a menace. But when he webs up Batroc he is attacked by a mob of people who are fed up with Spider-Man. Nick Fury contacted him on his communicator, ordering him to the Tri-Carrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk's mind, increasing his intelligence so he can now be a force for good. The procedure however went wrong and he tries to take over the Hulk's mind but Spider-Man jumps on and removes the device stopping the procedure, but blacked out. When Spider-Man came too he was in the Hulk body and struggled to handle the powerful body. He confronted Mesmero, but he fell into his cell realizing the mutant criminal. He was then attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a Mandroid believing the Hulk was loose and attacking them, but he was able to escape the Tri-Carrier. Elsewhere the Hulk woke up in Peter's body just as confused, but Aunt May ignored his antics and takes him to school, where he is forced to take a test. Peter tries to contact Hulk in his body via a pay phone but he is attacked by the Thing. The pair battled, causing destruction throughout the city. White Tiger takes the Hulk in Peter's body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume. The three heroes battled again, which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mesmero, in a cab trying to escape the city, used his powers to control the Thing. The Thing was freed from his control and the Hulk grabbed Mesmero forcing him to reverse the mind swap. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. Ultimate Deadpool Spider-Man reluctantly teams up with Deadpool, the "Merc with the Mouth", who, like him, can break the "Fourth Wall". He told Spider-Man that Nick Fury considers him a son and he can prove it he has papers. Spider-Man is insulted that Deadpool thinks he is just a copycat ripping off his costume. Deadpool then goes into the Tri-Carrier's computer to look for Agent McGuffin who has stolen the encrypted information about the secret identities of every superhero and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He finds the location of the Taskmasters training camp. Spider-Man trails Deadpool to help him on a mission. While riding in "Deadpool's jet", (which is revealed to be Tony Stark stolen jet, as he left him and I.O.U. message on the runway). While in the jet Deadpool recounts his origins, of being a normal baby for only a second before he was attacked by ninja's, but due to his mental state it's impossible to believe a word he says. Spider-Man and Deadpool are attacked by Taskmaster' Acolytes, an elite force personally trained by him. They use stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. jet packs and attack the craft, battling the Acolytes while falling. After dodging the missile, Deadpool reveals he is wearing a parachute as Spider-Man crashes into a tree. Deadpool and Spider-Man enter a nearby compound where Spider-Man works to keep Deadpool from killing Taskmaster students. Taskmaster tries to attack Deadpool to no avail (due to Deadpool's unpredictable moves). Spider-Man manages to web up Taskmaster as it turns out that Taskmaster actually stole the S.H.I.E.L.D. list from Deadpool who planned to sell it for money and made up the "Agent McGuffin". Spider-Man then fights with Deadpool while evading the compound's death traps, Deadpool reveals what is thought to be his true origin but it is impossible to confirm, he was a street kid taken in by Fury and at first the program worked, then he realized he was being manipulated and controlled and decided to leave. Spider-Man decides that Deadpool is not a hero but a mercenary who would do anything for money. Spider-Man then remembers that if it wasn't for Aunt May or Uncle Ben he may have turned out the same. Spider-Man manages to defeat Deadpool in a fantasy fight, involving giant chickens and cows on a farm and a fight dressed as pirate. Deadpool then gets away using a stolen jet pack. Stan By Me .]] MJ, Peter and Harry stay after school to catch up in chemistry. But they end up battling the Lizard with the help of Stan the Janitor. Working together they rescue Principal Coulson who had been kidnapped by the Lizard. Return of the Sinister Six and The Green Goblin Spider-Man and the team battle the Sinister Six again with the help of Norman Osborn and the Iron Patriot Armor. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, Dock Ock turns Osborn back in to the Green Goblin who gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. Spider-Man tracks the Goblin down to the original Helicarrier and it turns out that Goblin is using Ock's Goblin Serum to mutate everyone in New York City into Goblins. He had already done so to Spider-Man's Team, but Parker was able to cure them using Dr. Connors's Anti-Goblin Serum. After that, Peter ultimately defeated the Goblin and stopped the Serum Attack. In the aftermath New York is safe, Dr. Connors is free of the Lizard, and the Goblin is back in SHIELD custody undergoing treatments to revert back to Osborn. Later, Spider-Man is called in by Fury, who had some people that wanted to talk to him. Those people where Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America: the Avengers; they offered Spider-Man a place in the Avengers, which left him speechless. The Collector The Hulk also invited Spider-Man to help improve his image as well on Rick's web show, due to J. Jonah Jameson considering him a menace. The Collector arrives on Earth where he starts collecting Earth's heroes consisting of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Howard the Duck, Wolverine, and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. This continued until Hulk and Spider-Man were left. They trace the probes responsible for the abductions to an orbiting spaceship where they find the superheroes in stasis bubbles. Collector arrives and introduces himself to them where he states that he has been researching Earth's heroes where he deemed Spider-Man and Hulk unworthy to be in his collection due to them being menaces. Collector ejects them into the garbage chute where they managed to escape. As Collector goes into phase two of his plans, Hulk frees his team to help fight Collector. Collector then sends his probes to catch the escaped heroes so that Collector can work on his plan to "make his collection priceless." The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. figures out that Collector plans to "make his collection priceless" by blowing up the Earth. Red Hulk and A-Bomb work to disarm Collector's bomb while Hulk and Spider-Man confront Collector who still considers Hulk and Spider-Man unworthy. Collector grows in size where he grabs Hulk and Spider-Man in his hands. Hulk talks about Spider-Man's "true hero self" as Collector drops Hulk. Collector is surprised that Spider-Man is a teenager which Peter Parker's face was pixelated as Hulk knocks Spider-Man out of Collector's hands. After She-Hulk and Skaar teleport the other heroes off the ship, Collector is still on his ship as his ship explodes from the bomb which Red Hulk and A-Bomb failed to disarm and unknowingly trapped. Collector manages to get off the ship before it explodes as he gives a holographic message to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. that he will return one day and collect them first before he collects the rest of Earth's heroes. The Avenging Spider-Man Loki came up with a plan to destroy the Avengers and their newest member, Spider-Man. Thor's evil brother joined forces with Doctor Octopus, so that he could create for him an army of soldiers powered by the Venom symbiote to attack the city. Loki attacked Spider-Man to gather a sample of his blood, and after defeating the hero successfully, he switches bodies with Spider-Man with the intention of also completely damaging his reputation. After the change, Loki, now inside Spider-Man's body and with the help of Doctor Octopus and the symbiote army, started his attack on the city. Peter, inside Loki's body, was attacked by all his new teammates in the Avengers Tower; after escaping, he decided to go find the real villain and, after a brief confrontation, the Avengers arrived. Before Spider-Man had any time to warn his new teammates about the change, Loki changed them back again and used his manipulation skills to trick the Avengers into attacking Spidey. Spider-Man managed to run away from the attackers and decided to go after his old team, Iron Fist, Nova, Luke Cage and White Tiger, to ask for help. At first they had doubts, because they had just received an alert from Nick Fury about what was going on. Peter convinced them that he was the real Spider-Man and they agreed to help, which led into a confrontation between them and the Avengers. During this confrontation, a train was hit and a wagon fell from the rails, Spider-Man jumped to hold the falling vehicle and that was the moment where the Avengers realized they were attacking the wrong person. They quickly moved to help him save the people inside that wagon, and after that, the young group of heroes and the veterans joined forces to defeat the symbiote army, Loki, and Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man, realizing that he still missed his old team, decided to resign from the Avengers. Agent Venom Spider-Man hunts throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom. He finds a piece of one hanging off one of J. Jonah Jameson screens. As he extracts the piece he is attacked by Scorpion who is possessed by another piece of Venom. While fighting the Venomized Scorpion, Flash Thompson appeared, wearing a Spider-Man costume and calling himself the Scarlet Spider. Spider-Man defeated Scorpion, unaware that a small piece of Venom attached to Flash. The next day, the Beetle, under orders from Taskmaster, tracked Venom to Midtown High School and chases Flash. Spider-Man stashes Flash into a locker to protect him, but Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battled his aggressor as Venom. When Flash has him subdued, Spider-Man tries to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fight until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-Man battled the Beetle and Taskmaster, Flash integrated parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor, and fully becoming Agent Venom. After the fight, Agent Venom relents that being a hero is harder than he thought and tries to get the suit to leave him. However, the suit found a perfect host in Flash and permanently bonded to him. Spider-Man convinces Fury to take him on as a member of the team. As he reveals his actions has encouraged other young heroes to come out of the wood work. Spider-Verse - Chasing the Green Goblin The Green Goblin uses Electro to power up the Siege Perilous, gaining access to other dimensions. Peter teamed up with various alternate reality versions of himself to fend off Green Goblin while chasing him from reality to reality until finally getting back to his home dimension, where Green Goblin had blood samples of the various Spider-Men, hiding in the old SHIELD Helicarrier. He engaged the Goblin but was easily defeated due to Goblin having various Spider-Men DNA, making him far more agile, strong, and durable. Goblin mentioned that he knew who Spider-Man really was. With the help of Electro, Peter called upon the other Spider-Men and managed to barely win. Eletro freed, took over the Helicarrier, forming a gigantic robot, preparing to nuke the city. Petra Parker and Peter Porker attempted to disable the Helicarrier and just sent it to space. The Green Goblin reverted back to Norman Osborn, forgetting about ever being the Goblin or even who Spider-Man was. Ultron Ultron takes control of a rebuilt Super-Adaptoid and uses it to attack Roxxon. The Avengers and Spider-Man had to fight an Ultron-controlled Super-Adaptoid. When Cap arrived, Ultron took control of the communications to have the S.H.I.E.L.D. drop team of Life-Model Decoys to prematurely drop as Ultron reprograms them into serving him. Upon tricking Director Nick Fury into sending unmanned drones upon the Avengers, Ultron abandons the Super-Adaptoid body. Back in Arsenal's body, Ultron raids Stark Tower where he hacks into J.A.R.V.I.S. and takes control of the Iron Man Armor's. Before Ultron can cause the Stark satellites into crashing onto every major city in the world, Iron Man blows up the Arc Reactor which causes Stark Tower to be damaged. After the Avengers are divided, Ultron sees this from outer space as Phase One of his plan is complete. Spider-Verse - Fighting the Inheritors Peter was later joined by the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. Peter was seen among the Spider-UK's Spider-Army and sent to a mission with Miles Morales of Earth-1610 by Spider-Man of Earth-616 to recruit many Spiders as they can. They first visit Earth-67 to recruit the spider of that world as well as assisted in fighting his worlds villains. Peter and Miles later appeared running from the authorities after having recruited more Spider-Men to the second iteration of the Web-Warriors while Peter drives a sentient Spider-Mobile up a building and into the next world. They met up with Ultimate Spider-Woman and Spider-Ham and arrived on Loomworld to join with the main Spider-Amy for the last stand against the Inheritors. The battle was won when they were able to trap the Inheritors on Earth-3145 a waist land ravaged by nuclear war. Peter and most of the spiders leave to their respected realities, he personally says goodbye to Miles and suggested that next time they should do it in his world, miles asked if he was serious while Peter retorts with "Am I ever". Graduation Day After years of exciting adventures, both as Super-Heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Spider-Man and his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy trainees had their S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy graduation ceremony. However, their graduation was interrupted by Doc Ock and his new Superior Sinister Six, which resulted in all the guests, including the Avengers, to be trapped in an impenetrable energy dome created by Doc Ock. Also, Peter gave up his powers to save Aunt May, through Doc Ock's de-powering serum. The de-powered Peter headed to Oscorp, and was aided by Norman Osborn to restore his powers, while Norman revealed that he knew Spider-Man's secret identity as Peter Parker. After restoring his powers, Peter defeated and de-powered the rest of the Superior Sinister Six, all except Doc Ock, who turned himself into a giant Octopus-like creature. Peter used the de-powering serum to cure and save Ock, and persuaded Ock to help save the heroes. Ock helped Spider-Man deactivate the dome, and Spider-Man and his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees were finally able to graduate. Afterwards, they became new S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy instructors. Spider-Man once again encountered Trapster near the same bakery where Fury first recruited the hero, only this time, Spider-Man defeated him with practically no collateral damage. Nick Fury, who had been watching this, reminisced about how far Peter has come, claiming that he had finally become the Ultimate Spider-Man. | Powers = Spider-Physiology: After being bit by a genetically enhanced radioactive spider, Peter Parker has gained the capabilities of an arachnid. Not only is he physically superior to even the finest humans in speed, strength, and durability, but he also can stick to walls, and can respond before danger strikes him. His powers include: *'Superhuman Strength:' Like his Earth-616 counterpart, Spider-Man is capable of lifting about 20 tons. Granted this strength, he can lift objects such as semi-trucks, hit with superhuman force, and other feats of strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Despite having limitations, Spidey is supernaturally resistant to physical damage. *'Superhuman Agility:' He can perform feats of equilibrium/balance, dexterity/coordination, and flexibility beyond human potential. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spidey can react/respond to things faster than normal. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Wall Crawling:' He can crawl up any surface. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man can sense impeding danger to him and friends close by. *'Healing Factor:' Spider-Man's increased metabolism allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries at a faster pace than humans. However, catastrophic injuries, fatal wounds, damages to the vital organs will not heal. Magic: Temporarily given the Eye of Agamotto by Doctor Strange, Spider-Man possessed all the magical abilities of the Sorcerer Supreme. Spider-Man later learned a few spells himself such as the incantation to let others into the Sanctum Sanctorum, his time with Strange has also grated him some immunity to magic. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence Level: He has far above average intelligence. Leadership: Peter can lead his team with charisma, ardor, and idealism. Expert Combatant: In combat situations, Spider-Man makes use of a fighting style that relies on overwhelming strength and agility. Due to constant training throughout his years at S.H.I.E.L.D., he has mastered multiple team combat styles, while also mastering some hand to hand and formal combat, thanks to some training from Captain America, Iron Fist, and many others at S.H.I.E.L.D. Master Martial Artist: Peter initially learned combat from his uncle Ben to defend himself and later developed that into his spider-style martial art. Peter would later learn to improve his fighting style during his training at S.H.I.E.L.D., who have assigned master combatants like Captain America to train him in unarmed combat. His fellow teammate Iron Fist also assisted him to improve in unarmed combat to fight without his Web-Shooters. Medium Awareness: Spider-Man can seemingly stop what is happening in a freeze-frame like fashion and talk directly with the audience. No one else seems to notice Spider-Man doing this other than Deadpool, who also has this ability and Agent Stan who one time interrupted him with his "Excelsior" catchphrase. | Strength = He can lift up to about 20 tons. | Weaknesses = * Spider-Sense Disruption: Peter's Spider-Sense is not triggered if it detects something that is not registered as a threat such as the Synthezoid Spider clones or the Venom Symbiote and its replicates that were originally derived from his DNA. This leaves Spider-Man to become vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and his web-slinging requires most of his concentration. * Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one, due to Juggling both his hero and personal life. This would come in minor ways such as accidentally taking a picture of himself changing into his suit, thus having no choice but to damage the film along the pictures for MJ's assignment. The timing is never in Peter's favor, such as being called for emergencies while working on a project. Other more serious instances include being late in his commitments, being blamed for the damages he is unable to fix, failing to save and cure those he promised to save such as the Goblin and the Lizard, having his closest friends hate him such as Harry blaming him for his father's monstrous condition. He describes this as "Typical Parker Luck". | Equipment = MK I Web-Shooters: Peter used his brilliant knowledge at physical science to create a pair of Web-Shooters worn on his wrists that shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure for use when he became Spider-Man. Peter reused these shooters for his final fight against the Sinister Six when they damaged his newest Web-Shooters. Next Gen Web-Shooters: Upon joining S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man was given next Gen Web-Shooters with some improvements over the first model, such as containing more web fluid thus lasting longer. However these new Web-Shooters run on energy therefore they can short circuit or become depowered via substantial energy loss. * Taser-Web: His new Web-Shooter can shoot out webs that transfers a jolt of electricity onto the target on the receiving end. Upon using this gadget, Spider-Man's gloves become insulated thus protecting Peter from being shocked himself. Spider-Man frequently uses Taser-Webs to get out of tricky situations, as it seems to be the only main type of webbing he uses, apart from the original types. * Flash-Web: Webs that cause a blinding flash of light upon impact to distract enemies. * Water-Web: These shooters are capable of absorbing water and shoot water induced webbing at high pressure, enough to break right though Sandman's body. * Cryo-Web: A special cartridges that contain Ice Webbing use for freezing targets that were used to combat the likes of Hydro-Man. * Web Parachute: These Web-Shooters have a system to create parachutes made of web rather than having Spider-Man create them himself. * Holographic Scope: The Web-Shooters project a scope for better aiming. * Camouflage Mode: The next Gen Web-Shooter has a Camo-Mode that turns itself invisible to others. * Crossbow Mode: The Web-Shooter can also turn into small crossbow S.H.I.E.L.D. Communicator: A wrist communicator Spider-Man uses to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. or his teammates. After joining the Avengers, Tony Stark upgraded his com to work in tandem with his Web-Shooters and can broadcast through the Avengers only frequency. * Camouflage Mode: The com also has the function to turn itself invisible when not in use. * Three Dimensional Scanner: It also has a 3-D scanner that captures a detailed holographic image of whatever it scans then cross-references it against every image database in the world. It's noted to being the most graphic capture device on Earth. It can also be used as a simple camera to take pictures of. * GPS: * Laser Torch: A beam of energy shot from the communicator that is powerful enough to cut metal. * Taser Darts: One of the upgrades added by Tony Stark, the com can now shoot out darts that can stun his targets. Spider-Tracers: Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals by transferring signals to his communicator. Spider-Man's Suit: Spider-Man was given additional upgrades to his suit after joining S.H.I.E.L.D. * Enhanced Lenses: The mask contains reflected lenses that are capable of countering mind control by Dracula. The lenses have a night vision function that allows him wearer to see in the dark. It also has a function to see invisible laser beam alarms. These lenses also have range figure binoculars that allows him to see at far distances. * Stealth: By pressing the suits spider logo, the suit is able to turn Spider-Man invisible to others. However the stealth function can be disabled if a direct hit to the logo damages it. * Web Gliders: The suit contains web-like wings on the underarms that allows him to glide through the air while free falling. * Spider-Signal: By also pressing on the spider logo it can be used as flashlight. * Scuba/Space Suit: By pressing where the logo is place, the suit activates an armor with an oxygen mask that allows Spider-Man to breath underwater or in space. Battlebot Spider-Man Suit: An armored suit designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. for Spider-Man, it comes equipped with loads of tools and gadgets, it is made from Vibranium/Adamantium. * Web Cannon 3000: A hand held cannon that shoots a large blasts of web to immobilized targets. * Spinning Arachna-Discs: Spider shaped disks used to through at enemies to restrain them. These are noted to have been made in Madripoor * Impact Force Bubbles: Small green spheres that when through at targets turns into large spherical force fields upon impact, trapping them inside of it. These are noted to have been made in Wakanda. * Personal Invisi-Shield: A tool worn on the wrist that creates a force field shield strong enough to deflect missiles. Spider-Man's K'un-Lun Armor: During his time in K'un-Lun, Spider-Man wore a K'un-Lun armor with the same color and spider theme as his original suit. Iron Spider Armor: A suit of armor given to Spider-Man by Tony Stark as a gift. It became Spider-Man's main suit for a while, however he originally had difficult controlling and navigating in which caused trouble for his teammates on their missions, however after some modifications to it, he had better control of it. He then wore it on occasion when necessary. The armor was then given to Amadeus Cho as the primary user but still "considered a loan" when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. Peter would borrow the armor from Cho when the situation calls for it. Iron Spider Hulkbuster Armor: An upgraded Hulkbuster variant of the original Iron Spider Armor, it was a experiment designed by Curt Connors to defeat very big menaces. Espionage Gadgets: S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and equipment used for spy and undercover work. Spider-Man and his team used these to sneak into Brighton Beach High. * Image Inducers: A wrist watch like device that casts hard light holograms. * Unstable Molecule Uniform: A suit made from unstable molecules that can change into any outfit. * Psycho-Suggestive Paper: A type of psychic paper that appears as whatever the viewer wants to see. Eye of Agamotto: Spider-Man was temporary given the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Strange when he and Peter's friends were kidnapped by Dormmamu, for which he dubbed himself as "The Spider Supreme". The eye gave Spider-Man the ability to invoke spells, as well as give him some magical enhancements. *'Mystic-Webs:' One of these enhancements granted him purple magic webs through magic circles in his wrists, that can actually be used more offensively against magical beings. Cloak of Levitation: Along with the eye, Spider-Man was also given the Cloak of Levitation that allowed him the ability of flight. However he shows to have difficulty walking with it. Jet-Pack: Needing a way to fight the Vulture on equal terms, Spider-Man took a Jet-Pack from S.H.E.I.L.D. without permission to face off against Vulture in the air. The Jet-Pack was damaged in battle. Gatling-Web: When New York was under the magical effects that turns imagination into reality, Spider-Man created a Gatling gun-like weapon that shoots webs instead. }} |Transportation = Various vehicles and transportation devices: * Web-Shooters * Spider-Cycle * Spidey-Hoverboard: One of the many gadgets created by Olly Osnick in Boston and the only known one Peter kept after returning to New York. * Spidey-Inline Skates * Spidey-Pogo * Spider-Copter * Spider-Plane * Spider-Tank * Spider-Buggy * Web-Jet | Weapons = Spider-Man uses his Web Shooters as a non-lethal weapon, along with his Taser Webs. | Notes = * Drake Bell voices Spider-Man in Ultimate Spider-Man, Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. Bell also portrayed another version of Spider-Man in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * Robbie Daymond originally auditioned for the role of this Peter Parker, and would go on to portray the character in Ultimate Spider-Man's successor Marvel's Spider-Man. * Peter seems to have an uncanny bad luck with animals, theoretically this could relate to the reason why so many of his enemies are animal-based. ** Over the years Peter would somehow lose any pet he takes care of. *** One of these pets mentioned was a dog named Ms. Lion ** Peter notes that he hates field trips due to always getting bitten by animals on those trips. The only exception to this is the trip to Oscorp where the spider bite gave him his powers. * The series starts out with Spider-Man at age 16 (a year after the spider bit him at age 15), by the end of his series he's likely 19-20 years old. * Peter seems to a big fan of pirates, as shown expressing his joy upon meeting his pirate counterpart and dressing up as one the following Halloween. | Trivia = * Peter often breaks the fourth wall when he talks to the audience, and is seen by the rest of the characters as he's talking to himself. * When coming up with ideas for his spider-themed hero identity, alternate names Peter considered were Arana, Arachnid, The Red Spider or The Spider. * Unlike the traditional red and blue Spider-Man suit, this version lacks the red coloring and web pattern throughout the sleeves, however it's evidenced that Peter has worn the more traditional classic suit during his first year as Spider-Man. * Peter almost considered having black on his suit instead of blue. * It's also likely that Peter worked as a photographer during his first year and taken pictures of his heroic escapades similar to his Earth-616 Counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Peter Parker (Tierra-12041) pl:Peter Parker (Ziemia-12041) ru:Питер Паркер (12041) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling Category:Comic Awareness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Martial Arts Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Precogs Category:Web-Slinging Category:Regeneration